Cade's sentry duty
by curse-of-the-cat
Summary: Barricade is on sentry duty, and he has Frenzy with him. Frenzy is bored, so Barricade takes care of it.Just not in the way Frenzy would have liked. . .


_**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro. Not me. Though I'd like to wish. *sighs***_

_**/----/**_

"Frenzy! Shut the slag up!" Barricade roared. The little casseticon crossed his arms, his chatter reduced to sullen curses. Barricade's holo-form leveled a murderous glare at Frenzy, who gave 'Cade the finger. Barricade almost projectile ejected Frenzy out the windshield. Almost.

The only thing stopping him was the fact that he was on sentry duty. After a few moments of silence on Frenzy's part, Barricade relaxed. Kind of. Just as he settled back down, Frenzy began jumping up and down, singing along with whatever song was playing on his radio.

_That's it. _Barricade thought. His door flew open, and Frenzy went flying. Barricade quickly transformed into his mech form, cannons pointed directly at Frenzy. The little mech stared up at Barricade, optics wide.

"Run. Now." Barricade growled.

Frenzy stared up at Barricade as if he had a screw loose. "What? Why?"

Barricade pulled the trigger, firing right in front of Frenzy. Frenzy took Barricade's advice and ran. Fast. Not that it helped. Barricade was shooting at him the entire time, taking his frustrations out on the tiny mech.

Frenzy ran, taking shelter behind a rock. He poked his head out, and nearly got it shot off. He yelped and quickly withdrew his head. This sucked. Royally.

_**/------/**_

Prowl and Jazz were on patrol when they first heard the shots.

"_Do ya wanna check it out?"_ Jazz asked.

"_We really don't have much choice. If it's a Decepticon, we have to."_ Prowl pointed out.

Jazz sped ahead. "_Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" _ Prowl sighed and followed at a more sedate pace. When he arrived, Jazz had already transformed, and was doubled over laughing.

"Prowler! You should-" he couldn't finish the sentence, he was laughing so hard.

Prowl looked around to see what was so funny, and then saw it. It was Barricade. And he was shooting at something. Upon further inspection, that something was Frenzy, and that little bot was headed right for them.

With a squeal, Frenzy took refuge behind Prowl's leg. "Hide me!"

Prowl looked down at Frenzy, who was covered in soot, and had plasma burns all over him. "What did you do, Frenzy?" he demanded, reveling at the amount of damage done to the bot.

"I don't know!" Frenzy cried, clinging to Prowl's leg like it was his last lifeline.

Jazz recovered enough to grin at Prowl before calling out to Barricade. "Hey! 'Cade! He's over here!" Jazz ignored the dirty looks both Prowl _and_ Frenzy gave him.

Barricade came over, and nodded to Jazz and Prowl. "What are you doing here? This is Decepticon territory."

Prowl stepped forward. "We heard shots. We investigated, and found him." he said, pointing to the shaking little mech behind his leg.

Barricade shrugged. "He made a good moving target. That, and he slagged me off."

Prowl's optic ridges came together as Jazz began to laugh again. Jazz's laughter abruptly stopped when Frenzy gave him the finger.

"C'mere, ya little glitch! I'll reformat ya into a fragging oven! See how well ya like that heat!"Jazz growled, plucking Frenzy off Prowl's leg.

Frenzy gave Prowl a pleading look. "Help me!"

Prowl looked at his bond-mate. "Jazz, put him down."

Jazz considered for a moment, then grinned. "Alright!"

Prowl didn't trust the grin on Jazz's face. His suspicions were confirmed with Jazz's next words.

"Hey, Barricade. Hit this!" Jazz said, drop-kicking Frenzy.

Barricade pulled out his cannon, and shot three short shots, all of which missed the shrieking Frenzy by an inch.

Prowl pinched his nose plates, shaking his head at Jazz and Barricade. "Why do I have to deal with you two?"

Jazz grinned. "Cause ya love me, and barely tolerate him." he said, jerking a thumb at Barricade. "Which reminds me. Why do ya tolerate him?" Jazz asked, no small amount of curiosity in his voice.

Prowl shrugged. "We have something of a truce. I don't bother him, he doesn't bother me."

"Prowler? You're just a little strange, ya know that?" Jazz commented.

"Shut up, Jazz."


End file.
